


Closer to the End

by thewightknight



Series: Champion of the Just [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it seems they are approaching the final goal, Evelyn and Ser Barris start to wonder about the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Skyhold was a frenzy of activity. Sister Nightingale’s spies had discovered Corypheus’ plans and they were racing to beat him to his goal. It seemed a familiar thing, as they’d been racing for months to beat Calpurnia here and the Venatori there, except this time they seemed certain they had finally discovered his master plan and would be facing Corypheus himself in battle. 

Evelyn had been holed up in the War Room with her advisors all day, and it looked like they would be continuing well into the night as well. He was in and out several times, and each time she looked a little more tired and a little more grim. 

Eventually, his tasks were seen to and he found himself a corner of the main hall. He appropriated a chair and sat and waited. A servant brought him something from the kitchens, but he couldn’t have said what it was. He dozed fitfully, waking every time a door opened, and eventually his vigil was rewarded, as Evelyn and Josephine emerged. 

“There’s not much left to do, Inquisitor, so you might as well try to get a few hours of sleep. You, at least, must be well rested for the morrow.”

He rose and made his way to her side. She gave him a tired smile as Josephine returned to the War Room. “Care for a walk on the battlements? I don’t think sleep could actually happen this evening.” He offered her his arm and her smile brightened, and they made their way through the courtyard and up the stairs. It was quieter, although the blaze of torches below blocked out the stars. 

“Everyone is sure this is the final piece of the puzzle, the grand secret that Corypheus has been looking for this entire time, and it’s strange,” she said as they walked, “the thought that this might finally be over soon.”

“Whatever will you do with yourself then, when you aren’t running off to all corners of Thedas at a moment’s notice?” 

Her hand squeezed his arm and she leaned into his shoulder. “I can think of a few things. Daily baths and regular warm meals, for starters. Maybe a week in lying bed doing nothing but reading silly novels.”

“How about a month without a single demon sighting?” he prompted, and she laughed. 

They continued in this vein for several minutes more, laughing and sneaking in a few kisses too, and then she said something that made his heart stop. “And then there’s spending the rest of my life with you.”

She must have felt him stiffen, because she pulled away and started babbling, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have presumed. I mean, we’ve never talked about the future, and I didn’t mean to….”

“Marry me,” he interjected when she stopped to draw a breath. It was her heart’s turn to stop, from the look on her face. “Marry me,” he repeated, and an instant she was in his arms, kissing him repeatedly and saying “Yes” over and over in between the kisses. After an interminable time, she asked, “Do you think we could do it tonight? I’m sure Mother Giselle is still in the garden.”

He didn’t even have to think about it, and they were racing back down the stairs together. 

She pulled him through the main hall. “Varric!” When the dwarf looked, up, she continued, “Find everyone you can, and tell them to meet us in the garden as soon as possible.”

“What’s the emergency?”

“We’re getting married!”

Varric was looking panicked, but when he heard this a smile split his face. “Holy Mother of Green Cheeses! Give me fifteen minutes!” and he sprinted away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn and Ser Barris' wedding ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated this in months. I've been distracted with other stories, and I just realized today how long it's been since I posted the first chapter. I won't make you wait as long for the next one, I promise! I think there's only one more chapter needed to wrap up this particular part of the tale.

It took closer to twenty minutes, but despite the late hour Varric managed to find everyone. Well, everyone who mattered, at least. All of Evelyn’s friends were there, the companions she’d traveled with, those who’d fought at her side. A good many of Barris’ Templars appeared as well, squeezing together along the walkway that overlooked the courtyard. Sister Giselle was standing on the covered dais, and her three advisors were there as well, standing as the three witnesses with platters bearing the wine, salt and bread for the ceremony.

They’d separated briefly during the preparations, and when Evelyn reappeared at his side, she’d managed to braid her hair, weaving a scattering of flowers throughout. The ceremony itself was a blur, and he couldn’t remember actually speaking his vows. He did remember the bite of the salt, the tang of the bread, the sweetness of the wine, but the rest blurred around him, as lost as he was with her incredible eyes staring into his. 

With a start, he realized Mother Giselle was pronouncing them wed in the eyes of the Maker, and then they were throwing the halves of the loaf into the crowd as the courtyard rang with cheers. They all shared a laugh as The Iron Bull managed to snag one of the pieces, his height giving him an unfair advantage, it was agreed by all. Finally, Evelyn gestured for silence, and the noise tapered off.

“Friends, with our march ahead of us, tonight we must rest and prepare. Because of what lies ahead we cannot celebrate as we’d like this evening, but when we return, after our victory, we will feast!” She was interrupted, grinning, by another round of cheers. “To bed with the lot of you!” she continued when the cheers had died down again, and this was greeted with a round of hoots and catcalls and bawdy but good-natured suggestions that they too should retire. They made their way down and out of the gardens through the aisle formed by the crowd, and Josephine must have been anticipating this event, for they were showered with dried flower petals as they made their way out.

By the time they scaled the stairs to her rooms, they were both yawning. 

“We should probably try to sleep. Not the most romantic of wedding nights, I know.” Her words were slurred, her eyes half closed as she spoke.

“What was that you were saying about the rest of our lives?” he responded.

They spent the remainder of the night nestled together in her huge canopied bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like making up a wedding ceremony on the fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me a bit to get back to this! I got distracted by some of the other characters. I'm working on the next chapter, but I'm severely distracted working on part 7 now.
> 
> I finally made Evelyn up in the character creator. [It's nice to have a face to go with the story.](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/114455213333/ive-been-writing-about-evelyn-enough-i-figured-i)
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
